


FMA Roleswap AU Notes

by Jeminy3



Series: AUs and Outlines [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Other, Parallels, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3
Summary: A repost from my Tumblr/Google Docs to make my AU ideas easier to find and access. This is a general outline of ideas, forever WIP and not going to be a proper fic at any point. Feel free to take inspiration from it, and if you draw/write anything based on it, feel free to link back to this and show me what you made!Read the Google Doc hereRoy and Riza's backstory is in a separate doc.Read hereThe Google Docs may be more subject to change from this version since it's easier to edit.For reblogs, art and writing on this au, check out the tag on my tumblr blog:Click Here





	FMA Roleswap AU Notes

FMA Roleswap AU General notes

 

Ed and Al swap roles. Ed loses his body and Al loses a leg, then gives up an arm to bind Ed's soul to a suit of armor.

\- Al becomes a State Alchemist and becomes known as The Fullmetal Alchemist. (Or the Soul Armor Alchemist). he's more level-headed but unsure,  and tends to let the stress get to him and shuts down or avoids things.

\- Ed doesn't handle his current state very gracefully. He often succumbs to intense self-loathing and depression, and is generally even more unpleasant than he normally would be. He doesn’t have the advantage of having Al’s patience or kinder personality, so he gives up on being approachable and takes full advantage of being an intimidating suit of armor.

He also has more trouble with his coordination, and doesn't care much to improve it, so he tends to stomp around, break things, shove people aside, etc.

\- Riza is the ambitious Colonel and Flame Alchemist, and Roy is her loyal First Lieutenant with the secrets of flame alchemy tattooed on his back. Their backstories are intertwined but slightly different from canon. [ Read it HERE. ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NoEsAiPuJBxhzeQ-Z3S7wWLHbLY2Y59maCK4X_cNyL4/edit?usp=sharing)

Riza finds and hires the Elric brothers after their failed transmutation and helps them keep their secrets and find the Philosopher's Stone.

\- Unlike canon, Fullmetal Alphonse and Colonel Riza get along pretty well. Ed and Roy still don’t, but more because Armor Ed kinda hates everyone in general.

Ed and Roy have their better moments - like during the Lust battle, Roy yells for Ed to flee, but instead Ed protects Roy and suffers many blows from Lust to keep him safe. Riza thanks him for this later.

\- Mei is the ambitious princess of the Yao clan gunning for the secrets to immortality. Mei's guards are still Fuu and Lan Fan. Mei still has a tiny panda named Xiao Mei that is her closest friend besides Fuu.

Mei is more bratty and demanding, but still cares deeply for her people. Ed and Al meet her in Rush Valley and learn about Alkahestry, but she cannot perform it.

Alphonse and Mei butt heads at first. After being sucked inside Gluttony's portal, they must work together to survive, and learn to trust each other.

Meanwhile, armor Ed attempts to beat up Gluttony to get him to spit out his brother (with Xiao Mei's encouragement). Eventually this doesn't work so he ends up begrudgingly following Gluttony to Father's lair.

Mei is offered Greed's Stone and accepts it, feeling guilty over the loss of Lan Fan's arm and needing the Stone to bring back to Xing, no matter what. Mei becomes the new Greed and turns on her former allies. Xiao Mei, no longer recognizing her, abandons her, seeking comfort with Alphonse.

Alphonse promises to take care of her and bring Mei back, and Xiao Mei becomes his companion for the rest of the adventure until the Promised Day battle.

\- Ling of the Chang clan searches for the same Stone to save his impoverished clan, along with the famed Fullmetal Alchemist. He expected him to be this cool, manly, hardcore guy, but Al turns out to be….not quite that. But his strange armored brother does, so Ling’s affections shift to him instead. His persistence breaks through even Ed’s hard shell and its kinda weird, but kinda nice that someone actually likes him. They hit it off pretty well. (basically they do everything that Al and Mei did in-canon and become a couple post-ending and it's very cute.)

\- Ling can perform Alkahestry and ends up befriending and travelling with Scar, Marcoh and Yoki.

Since Ling and Mei are swapped, so are the homonculi for the Greed arcs. Namely, Lust is now Greed and has his powers and more of his personality, and Greed is now Lust and has her powers and personality.

Mei fuses and bonds with a female Greed, and Riza burns and kills a male Lust.

 

Gracia is swapped with Maes - Gracia Hughes is Riza’s best friend from the Academy, fellow supporter and powerful informant, burying her sharp intelligence under her air-headed wife personality. She is very “passionate” about her family and often gossips for long lengths of time about them. She often pesters Riza with phone calls and talks for many minutes, and Riza is often too polite to hang up on her.

Maes Hughes is her civilian househusband and dutiful father to their daughter Elicia. He is just as “passionate” about their family, especially their little daughter. He takes many pictures of her and shows them off to as many people he can. He is mutual friends with Roy and Riza as well, especially Roy.

Eventually, Gracia is murdered by Envy, sparking Riza to become more involved in the plot, seeking revenge. A widower Maes is left to raise Elicia alone, and becomes a bit closer with Roy for comfort.


End file.
